Brotherly love
by c2f
Summary: Emmett loves his little brother Jasper-a lot more than he should. As he struggles to keep his affections in check, will a twist in thier drama class be Emmett's downfall, or help him solve his problem. How does Jasper feel? incest JxEm Slash-S.M. owns all
1. Chapter 1

Hey, 1/2 pint here. Enjoy the story. btw i dont own it: Duh, it SM's.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I watched him cross the coartyard of our school as he changed classes. I knew his schedule by heart and made sure that I say him as much as possible. No one thought anything of it, of coarse. To them I was just the conserned big brother. I wanted to make sure nobody did anything to hurt my family. They were all wrong. I was much sicker than that. I never really saw him as my brother, and that was why high school was so hard for me. In elementry and middle school every grade had seperate classes, so even though we were only born about a year apart, we almost never saw each other. Once he became a freshman though, that all changed. It didn't help that he was so smart. He got moved up to all the AP classes, so he was with the uperclassmen. I had two classes with him, and lunch. Geometry was the hardest one usually. Since we had the same last name the ideot teacher put us right next to each other, and the tables were tiny. I had a full load of homework every night because I could only stare at him during class. I know its wrong, but I don't know what I can do about it. Its almost as if he was the magnet to my metal, I just can't stay away. At least I have the control to keep it to my self. I'm not so obvious as to let anyone find out, and I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone. So for now there is no real out there issue. Only what I know, and what I can do about it. In simple terms: not very much. I sigh and go bak to doodling, the bell will ring for lunch soon, and then hell will begin.

I stretch as I walk down the hallway, and everyone clears a path for me. How can they not? I probobly wouldn't even noticed if I knocked a few over, theres just that much of me. I'm as big as a bear, and as strong as one. Not many people care to mess with me.

"Emmett!" I hear from somewhere behind me. I can feel my cock twitching as he advances on my back. As I half turn to look at him I see a mop of curly blonde hait flying at me. I almost groan as his body comes into contact with mine, it burns like no fire could, and it feels so good I want to pass out.

"Jasper, you really shouldn't jump your siblings at school," I tell him sagely, continuing on my way to the lunchroom, knowing the faster I sit in a booth, the faster I can hide my reactions to my brother.

"But bro," he whines from his perch on back that he has managed to stay attached to, "you always give me piggy back rides, it wouldn't be fair to stop just because we're in high school now." I shiver when I feel his breath on my neck, but I manage to pass it off as trying to shaking him off my back. He slides off me willingly but pouts at me anyway. I sigh.

"Later, Jay, I need to be in my peak condition so I can keep up with you during lunch," I tell him.

"I'm not _that_ energetic," he smiled. I shook me head at him.

"Yes you are, believe me. People are supposed to mellow out as they get older, but the opposite happens to you. I shudder to think what you'll be like in your thirties," I say with an evil smirk. A smirk that he matches with a sneer of his own.

"Well, well, maybe we have discovered the reason Em never has a girlfriend," I looked over at him, startled, "he spends too much time trying to keep up with me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, at least I have that, whats your excuse?" I asked. He looked around the lunchroom pointedly.

"And who do you see around here that is good enough for me?" he demanded. Me, of coarse.

"What about that Alice chick, shes been after your dick since shes known what one was," I told him. He grimanced.

"Ew. Dude shes alright looking I guess, but I'm looking for someone who hasn't been passed around the entire school...Twice, from what I've heard," he said, disgusted. I laughed and a lot of heads turned our way because of the volume.

"You have a point there," I told him. He smiled.

"I know." He then bounced over to the lunch line and grabbed two trays and waved one at me.

"You comin'?" he asked. I nooded and walked over to him. He shouldn't bounce, it temps me. I grabbed my tray from him and we loaded them up. We paid together then went to claim our booth. I plopped down with a sigh.

"Bad day or something?" he asked kindly. I shook my head at him.

"Naw, I'm fine, just a lot of things chasing each other around up there," I said gesturing to my head. I was rubbing my eyes whn I felt soft hands rubbing my temples.

"I'm fine, Jay, don't worry about it," I said, gently removing his hand from my space bubble, willing away the erection his simple touch had caused. Dammit, I really am gonna have to start jerkin' off again, it really helped this issue. Just when I had strted to calm down a little and eat my food, I felt someone slide into the booth next to me. I knew who it was without looking. The aura screamed skank.

"What do you want Rose?" I demanded. I felt fake nails scratching at the side of my arm. I pulled away.

"I just came to see my man," she told me, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"What man, you can't stick to one,"I told her. I used to go out with her once and a while, just for appearences, but I kinda got sick of hearing how good she'd been in bed the night before one of our dates from eleven differnt guys. That made me look bad, so I broke it off.

"Oh, baby, you know you're the only guy for me. I miss you. I want you back, we had fun," she said reaching for my thigh and sqeezing it. I grabbed her hand, and not very gently. Jasper was starting to look a bit uncomfortable so I decided to end things quickly.

"Look, I wouldn't let you touch me when we were together, what makes you think thats changed now that we're not together?" I demanded as I glared at her.

"Don't be cruel Emmett, I know you wanted me," she purred. I gagged.

"Never in a million years would I want a skank like you," I told her coldly. I could see Jay about to bolt, but before he managed, Alice slid into his side of the booth. What the fuck? Was it skank hord day or something?

"Alright, thats it." I stood up on the booth seat and hopped over the side into the hallway. I leaned back over to grab my tray and saw that Jasper was using the same escape rout, so I grabbed his tray too. We started walking to our next class, and dumped our trays on the way. We hussled into the auditorium and grabbed one of the loveseat chairs way in the back until class started. I watched Jay card his hand through his hair and yawn as I twitched. I felt my muscles contract, so I stretched, unfortunately, Jay had the same idea, and his leg slid over mine, then it slid up. My eyes rolled back when his thigh came into contact with my trapped member. he sqeeked.

"Sorry," he said embarassed, drawing his leg back.

"Its fine," I said. An awkward silence followed, where he looked sideways at me a few times.

"Um, Em?" he asked shyly. I urned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked conserned. He wrung his hands a little.

"If you hate Rose so much, then why do you have that?" he asked, gesuring at my crotch.

"She wasn't the cause of this," I said without thinking, I could have slapped myself.

"Then what was?" He asked. Oh shit.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

sooo, reviews are apreciated. a lot. so do it. plz. plz plz? and thank you, of coarse.  
byebye til nxt time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, 1/2 pint here. Enjoy the new chapter! (ps-if ur wondering y i sign 1/2 pint instead of c2f its out of habit, most of my other stuff uses 1/2 pint for the name, srry 4 the confusion) just a note jasper is a very sensative male

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dear god above have mercy on my soul. How the hell am I supposed to answer this question? I hate lying to Jay.

"I-its spontaneous, it happens at wierd times, alright?" I manage to choke out. He still looks sceptical.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" he asked, hurt. "I thought we told each other everything?" Now I felt guilty, but I didn't know how he would react to finding out not only that I liked a _guy _but that the guy I liked was _him, _my own brother, it could go very wrong.

_Or very right, _another, more insane part of me argued.

"Tell me!" he demanded. Then something clicked.

"Why do you even care? Its not lke its you who has to deal with it," I watched him carefully gauging is reaction. He froze and his cheeks flooded with a cute rosy color and he mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" I asked. He glared daggers at me.

"Well, well, looks like we're at a stalemate, you won't tell me why you want to know so badly and I won't tell you why I have it," I smirked.

"But I can't tell you that, you'll disown me!" he wailed and burst into tear. He stood up and turned to run, but I grabbed his arm. I could hear he quiet sobs, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Jay?" I asked softly. He just shook his head, and still wouldn't turn to face me. I gently pulled him toward me and onto my lap (I went soft when he started crying). He instantly drew his legs up and snuggled into me. His crying quickly subsided.

"Jay?" I asked again.

"Whaaa?" the muffled response came from my shirt fabric.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, he didn't answer. I decided to try again.

"You know I would never disown you, so why are you acting so worried?" I asked. He shook his head and started fidgeting. Shit shit shit.

"Uh, Jay?" I asked, tensing, worried about about him feeling what his wiggling around was doing to me.

"What? Whats wrong?" he asked finally looking at me. He had obviously heard the edge in my voice.

"Uh," I looked for an excuse as his leg slipped over my crotch, witch was now a buldge in my pants. He looked down, startled. I groaned at the contact.

"That," I said quietly. He blushed and put his head back down on my shoulder.

"Um, don't you think now would be a god time to get off of me?" I asked desperate. He shook his head.

"What?" I deamanded, I'm sure my voice went up a couple octives.

"The reason... you would disown me... is because when I... see you like... like that," he said blushing deeper and gesturing to my buldge, "I wanna help you get rid of it..."

"Oh, god," I just barely had time to groan before his hand slid down onto my member.

"Jay, wait, you don't have to do that," I told him. He looked up at me, his sparkling blue eyes looked like the ocean.

"I want to," he whispered. He leaned in and kiss me. My body went into overdrive. I bucked up into where his hand was still resting on my crotch, looking for some much needed friction. He started rubbing me quickly. I moaned and attached my lips to his neck. I heard him hiss at the contact.

"Em-ugh-you're gonna give me a hicky," he anted pulling away. I growled and pulled him back towards me.

"Mine," I growled. Bzzzz! We both froze as the bell rang.

"Shit!" I said as we hopped up and sprinted to the front of the auditorium. We threw ourselves into our seats and held our breath as the rest of the class flooded in. As the filtered into thier prefered seats, me and Jasper looked at each other and let out sighs of relief. Just then the stage lights went on and the teacher, Mr. Comini walked on from stage left.

"Alright, as you all know we are putting on the musical this year," said Mr. Comini. There were some hoots and whistles from the class. He nodded in acknowledgemet. "Unfortunately, this year we only have four ladies with us this year, and either they are in the makeup department or they don't have singing voices quite up to the par needed for the leading lady's part," he informed us. There were grumbles from the crowd.

"What exactly does that mean we haffta do for that part then?" demanded Eric. The teacher glared at him.

"Thank you for raising your hand Mr..." Mr. Comini trailed off, trying to remember Eric's last name.

"Yorkie," huffed the disgruntled young man. Mr. Comini smirked.

"Well, Mr. Yorkie, since I have not commited your name to memory you should have no reason to believe that either leading roles is any of your business," he informed Eric smugly. Eric just glared.

"Where was I?" Mr. Comini asked, confused.

"You were telling us about the leading lady's role," Jessica said in her nasaly tone. She looked excited, like possibly she would be taken from makeup to do the part. As if, she was put in makeup because she can't act, let alone sing.

"Hey Jessica, wipe the brown off your nose," someone said loudly. She looked afrtonted, but she couldn't tell who said it.

"The leading lady will be played by a male this year," Mr. Comini said anti-climactically. There was a collective gasp.

"I'm not playing a girl!" shouted Eric. Mr. Comini rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Mr. Yorkie, as I have already informed you, you are not fit to play a leading role, no matter the gender," Mr. Comini said testily.

"Who gets the role, then?" demanded Jessica. The whole class started to humm with whispers and chattering. Now, Mr. Comini was a patient man, but he had had enough.

"Quiet!" he shouted. Everyone froze. We weren't accustomed to him yelling. "The leading lady will be posted with all other parts, outside the office on monday," he told us. Then he walked off stage left eith a shouted, "Do whatever." the class syarted buzzing as everyone moved toward the stage where there was room to clump in a group to chat and gossip. Jasper came and st next to me. Thankfully, the lights were still down, and everyone else's attention was occupied, because as soon as he sat next to me his hand slid onto my leg and up my thigh, rubbing slow, lazy circles on my member. My eyes closed and I gently rolled my hips into the touch. Then I felt him unzip my pants and felt the waistband loosen as he popped open the button. I shudder at the feeling of his hands de-clothing me. Then his hand slid under my boxers. I had to bite back a yelp of pleasure. He pumped his hand up and down as he grasped me, and I could feel my climax coming. I grabbed his wrist with shaking fingers and leaned my head closer to him.

"Not here," I whisper. I quickly button and zip myself, then grab his hand, tugging him along with me. I dragged him out the auditorium door and into the boys' bathroom close to it. He immidiately dropped to him knees and put my back to the wall.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I gasped out as he violently ripped my pants to down round my ankles. "Jay?" He tugged my boxers down just as quickly, then wrapped his full lips around my cock. I moaned and arched into his mouth. My hands sought his hair and gently tangled themselves in it as he bobbed his head up and down. When his tounge brushed the thick vien on the underside, I saw stars and managed to choke out, "Jay, ugh,c-cummin-Awwww!" He didn't move though, and swallowed my load with a wimper. Then I had to wimper myself, because watching him with his mouth sucking me made it hard to be soft, so I was still completely hard in his mouth. He looked up me a questioning eyes.

"Sorry, looking at you down there made me hard again," I whispered. Then I saw the most devilish smile I had ever seen croos my angel of a brother's face. He reached up and squeezed by balls lightly, then he oh-so-gently ran his teeth along my foreskin. I leaned on the wall for support.  
"Jay, you're killing me," I whispered. I felt him chuckle around me and I shuddered. He hadn't moved his lips since I came, and I rolled my hips against his slightly too get him to move. He held my hips down, then he suddenly took me all the way down his throat and pushed his nose into my short hairs. Then he swallowed. I didn't even have time to warn him as I shot every ounce of cum my body could muster straight down his throat. I finally startled going soft. When he let go of my hips I slid down the wall to a sitting possition.

"How was it?" he asked quietly. I just started at him. Then, the bathroom door opened.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

sooo, reviews are apreciated. a lot. so do it. plz. plz plz? and thank you, of coarse.  
byebye til nxt time


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, c2f here. I don't own anything (excet naptime, that belongs to everyone). To Jaspered01, I actually was planning a little twist for thier being blood related and all, but I'm not gonna say what. For now just asume whatever you want, I'll spill the beans eventually ;D. To all: Enjoy the new chapter!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Holy shit! Mr. Comini froze when he walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm, I was not expecting this," he said rather calmly, raising one eyebrow slightly. I couldn't move or speak, I was completely flabbergasted.

"Sorry Mr. C," Jay said while blushing. I was looking between the two, not comprehending what exactly was happening.

"Jasper, I know you find it difficult to control your urges, but you must remember that the school is a busy place, you are only lucky that I was the one who walked in," he said wisely.

"Um, excuse me," I said tucking myself back into my pants and redoing them, "but what the hell is going on?" Mr. Comini looked surprised.

"Jasper how long ago did you tell him?" our teacher asked. Jasper looked bashful again.

"I kinda only just addmitted at lunch time," he said quietly. Mr. Comini scratched his chin.

"And you're already sneaking off to do inappropriate things to him in the bathroom?" he asked, shocked. Jasper shrugged.

"I just can't keep my hands off him," Jasper said. A wry smile crossed his face, "but you should already understand that." A twinkle shot through Mr.C's eyes as he nodded mischieviously.

"What is going on?" I demanded. They both looked at me.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm your brother's confident of sorts, I've been helping him cope," he said patiently.

"Cope with what?" I asked. I was going to find out exactly what the fuck was going on if it killed me.

"His high school drama issues," he deadpanned.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcasticly. "Now tell me exactly what drama you are refering to," I demanded.

"I would, but that is unfortunately not my place, I have been sworn to secrecy," he told me curtly. Now, if you two gentleman plan to continue with these activities I suggenst you find somewhere more private," he told us, "or at the very least, use a stall." Jasper nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a stall.

"Dear Lord, could you wait until I leave at least?" Mr. Comini asked, shocked.

"Nope," Jay told him closing the stall door with an evil grin. He then locked the door and dropped to his knees again. I grbbed him and tugged him back up before he could do anything.

"Jay, before we do anything else I wanna understand what exactly is going on," I told him firmly. He looked slightly confused.

"You don't want me?" he asked quietly. He turned around and yanked the lock back, trying to get out of the stall. I grabbed him around the waist and growled softly.

"You think that I would have one of these," I said grinding my erection into his ass, "if I didn't want you?" His eyes closed, and he blushed faintly.

"Yeah, you _are_ a guy. Any seft respecting man should be horny around someone that gave them head not even three niutes ago," he said quietly, still not tuning to face me.

"If it matters at all," Mr. Comini called from the other side of the red material of the stall door, "my office is much more private, and the sound isn't amplified in there." I saw Jasper's eyes open and the gears turn in his head. Yeah it probobly would be a god idea to have this conversation elsewhere.

"Alright," Jay sighed, unlatching the stall lock and easing us out. Mr. C was drying off his hands.

"There will not be any hanky-panky in my office, I should warn you," he said cautiously. Jasper smirked at followed him out the door and down the hall toward the library. We only passed two teachers ont he way, and they was Mrs. Hobart and Mr. Dwight, she was too busy flirting and he was too busy fawning for them to notice us. Mr. Dwight was a pretty cool teacher, but I hated Mrs. Hobart. We called her The Ho, for short, and she never seemed to mind. I felt sorry for Mr. Dwight. We passed with no issues and went down one of the mantinance halls and into a side door that led to small cubicle.

"It should be quiet enough in here," he told us calmly as he sat in a chair behind a desk. He motioned for us to take the only two chairs in front of it. We sat down without speaking and glanced at each other before looking back at our teacher. He glanced up from the paperwork on his desk for a second.

"I have nothing to say to you, I'm just offering my personal space so your conversation could be a little more private," he said calmly, looking back down at his paperwork and icking up a pencil.

"So," I said slightly awkwardly, "how exactly does he," I motioned at Mr. C," know abut this?" I asked, looking at Jasper expectantly. He looked completely comfortable in the office.

"Alright, enough beating around the bush, what _exactly _is going on here?" I demanded.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

sooo, reviews are apreciated. a lot. so do it. plz. plz plz? and thank you, of coarse.  
byebye til nxt time


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, c2f here. I don't own anything. Enjoy the new chapter!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Oh, sorry," Jay said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me whats going on," I told him, slightly flustered.

"Alright," he sighed, "I've had a crush on you for a couple years now, and Drama is pretty much the only class that I can't concentrate in that we have together, so Mr. C caught me staring at you and called me on it. Then we got to talking and all was revealed, and now he is, in a way, my gaurdian angel because many of the times that you could have suspected somethng was up, he tried to distract you and the rest of the class so you didn't think something anything of it. Well, then he started to learn more and more about me and now we have a very healthy friendship and he gives me advice, and hes pretty much an expert on my life," Jasper said slowly.

"Wo, that is a lot to take in," I tell him. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yup," he agreed. Just when I opened my mouth to ask another question, I heard the bell ring. My eyes darted up to the clock. Well, shit, time flys I guess.

"You should both get to your next classes, because as much as I love drama, I am not going to write passes for the two of you just because you felt the need to cuddle or some other nonsense when you should be off learning," Mr. Comini said firmly but amiably. We nodded and stood up and headed to class. We couldn't do anything thanks to all the students in the hallway, so we settled for a quick wave and goodbye, knowing we'd see each other on the bus, but still being restricted about what we could do until we got home. I sat through my last period art class with much fidgetting and some disaproving looks from the teach, but finally the bell rang and I walked as fast as I could while still making it look casual for the bus. I was trying so hard to make myself look calm on the outside that I didn't even notice when Jasper tackled me from behind. I managed to keep myself upright, but only just.

"Big brother, carry me to the bus!" he ordered in a playfully haughty voice. I querked an eyebrow at him.

"But, my leige, I am not your steed, I am not worthy," I declared in a booming voice.

"Silence, pesant, I said carry me!" he yelled, attracting many more stares to us. Not that there weren't a lot of people looking at us already.

"Ahh, Jasper," Alice called from across the hall, "take me home?" I could feel him cringe into my back.

"No thanks, Alice, I take the bus," he told her, faking regret.

"Emmett, ditch that twerp brother of yours and come over tonight," Rose called from a possition near Alice.

"Watch who you can a twerp, you skank," Jasper's voice rang out harshly.

"My, apoligize, young lady, but my master disaproves, so I cannot accompany you," I told her, still messing around with our acting. She obviously didn't understand because she looked very confused. While she stood there with a stupid look on her face I made my escape. I didn't have to see Jasper to know that he was smirking behind me.

I made my way over to our bus, number 51, and dropped him before climbing the stairs. John, the bus driver, did not allow 'horse-play' on his bus.

"Hey Mr. Busdriver-dude-man-John," Jasper greeted him. John only glared, I felt my mouth twitch up into a smile. John would never admit it, but Jasper was his favorite. If anybody else said that to hos face they would have had to sit with the munchkins the entire way home.

Not fun.

We sat down in the same seat with him jabbering away, not even paying attention to what he was saying, which was probobly a good thing, because I was too busy staring at him to listen. When we got to the middle school, I finally noticed that we were the only people on the bus.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. Jay looked up from his script book, he wanted to be a part that got to sing a lot, so he was memorizing as much as the script as he could to prove that he was dedicated. If you were dedicated enough, Mr. C would give you a good part, even if you weren't a great actor.

"Ugh, that thing is today," he said absently, scratching his head.

"What thing? Do you have flees?" I asked. He stuffed his script back into his bag, glaring.

"The senior thing. If I have flees, I got 'em from some big lumox in the bathroom today," he said casually. I felt my cheeks heat up. Just then middle schoolers started find their way onto the bus and into seats.

"Well, you might need to have a word or two with this lumox, because if you got close enough to him for him to give you flees, something is going on," I told him sagely.

"I think I'll just point you in his direction, you'll take care of him for me," he said. We looked up as we heard the ignition noises and the bus start. Then the giant yellow beast lurched into motion and we started off toward the elementry school.

"Sooo," Jay started, "its friday. Got any plans for this weekend?"

"No, not really. I know what I want to do this weekend, but involves staying home, and hoping someone very hot allows themselves to be locked in my room with me," I said, throwing aa glace his way. He grinned evilly.

"What? Someone hot? Who seduced you? I'll have to camp out in your room all weekend to make sure no skanks come to sink thier nasty claws into you," he told me. I laughed at him as we started moving again, now a full bus.

"Oh, don't worry. No skank has me seduced, the person I'm talking about is much differnt," I told him seroiusly.

"How so?" he demanded.

"Well, much hotter, nicer skin, doesn't cake on the makeup, I actually want to touch them, they have skank problems as well, and they don't go around sleeping with everyone they can," I listed.

"I see, well, thats good then, maybe I don't need to camp out in your room then," he allowed.

"Oh, no, you still should. You could learn something," I told him. He snorted.

"Sure I could," he said sarcasticly. We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When we finally got off the bus and walked up our driveway, we noticed that neither of our parents' cars were home.

"Hmm, thats odd," Jay says.

"Yeah, I know. Its not uncommon for Dad to be gone, but Mom is always here," I agree. He looks around a bit, then a smile breaks across his face.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"Wanna fool around?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I'll give you one guess what I said.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

sooo, reviews are apreciated. a lot. so do it. plz. plz plz? and thank you, of coarse.  
byebye til nxt time


	5. Chapter 5

So...I've been gone a long time, and theres a lot to catch up on. Don't worry, we'll get there for sure, though. :)

Disclaimer: I so don't own twilight.

...xx...

"Yes, and no," I tell him.

"No, too? Why both?" he demanded.

"Well, as much as I want to just pin you down and ravish you, I don't think mom is gonna be gone for long," I tell him. He pouts as we head inside and close the door behind us.

"Thats not cool, you should still try to have your way with me in the short time we have. If it is short. We don't even know if it is," he pouted. Just as he said that something dawned on me.

"Oh no, I'm a horrible brother," I groaned lowering my head to one of my hands.

"Em? Emmett? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just realized something," I told him looking up.

"What is it? What did you realize?" he questioned. When he came over to put a hand on my face to see if I had a fever or something, I waved him off.

"Put your stuff away," I told him, guesturing to his bag and coat as I walked to the closet to do dthe same.

"Alright, but you still haven't told me anything," he said accusingly.

"Sorry, I realized I made a horrible mistake, and I want to fix it," I told. He froze. I cocked my head to see why.

"Jay?" I asked.

"Do you...You mean what we...We're doing?" he asked going pale. I think about what that could of sounded like it meant to him.

"No! God, no Jay I didn't mean that! I'm nowhere near strong enough to let go of you. Even if I was I wouldn't," I told him honestly, stepping closer and wrapping him in my arms.

"Don't say something that could be interpreted like that then," he managed to choke out.

"Sorry. What I meant was I never got you off, meanwhile I let you take care of me twice," I told him.

"Oh. How were you gonna fix that?" he questioned.

"I was gonna pin you down and make you cum until either you black out or mom comes home. Well, if thats alright with you," I said. He smirked.

"Your wasting time brother, you should start making it up to me," he said mischiviously. I grinned at that and pulled him into my room because my bed was bigger.

"How do you want me to do this?" I asked him.

"I don't care, just do domething," he replied with a shrug.

"No, doing just anything isn't acceptable. I want what I do to you to be amazing for you," I tell him. He just shrugs. I can feel my eyebrows scrunching together.

"You like me, right?" He nods at this. "Well, then you must have daydreamed about me doing something while you've taken care of yourself," I tell him. He goes red in the face, but nods.

"What do you think about me doing the most?" I ask, whispering in his ear. He makes a cute noise and turns his head.

"I-I think of you..." he trails off shaking his head.

"C'mon," I persuade, lowering myself over him to grind our lower bodies together.

"I-I always see you making me go on all fours and ... I can't say it!" he puts a hand over his face to try and hide his embarassment from me. A little late, but it still makes him cute.

"Give me a hint," I sigh.

"Putting your tounge somewhere," he whispers. I know he isn't talking about a blowjob, because he wasn't the least bit skwimish of them earlier.

"Jay, do you want me to give you a rim job?" I smirk, trailing my hand down his chest. He nods and won't look me it the eye.

"Its gonna feel wierd at first," I tell him as I drag him down the bed and start to roll him over.

"You're gonna do it?" he says increadiously.

"Yup," I say without batting an eyelash. Just between you and me, I had never given a rim job before.

"You're going to have to tell me what feels good to you, so I know," I tell him. He nods and gets up in his desired potion.

I slowly start to drag him pants down, then his boxers. I get them pooled around his knees, then have to do each leg seperately. I wiggle his shirt off and he sits there before me, his hot little ass in the air.

"This isn't fair," Jasper points out,"I'm naked and you are completely covered.

"Alright, relax," I say as I slip me shrt over my head and unbutton my jeans.

"Better?" I ask. He looks back over his shoulder.

"Jeans off, then you're good," he says. I nod, but realized it is pointless because he already turned back around. I slipped my jeans off and threw them over the side of the bed. I kneeled down behind him and put one of my hands on his hip.

"You ready?" I asked. My voice came out kind of husky because seeing him like that was giving me all sorts of crazy, crazy but still hot, ideas.

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded. I leaned over a placed a kiss on the curve of his spine, then started blazing a trail down towards his tight hole, tasting every inch of his skin that I could along the way. I was about to stick my tongue out and like his first cheek when-

"Jasper, Emmett, I'm hooooome!" my mother's voice filled the house.

"Shit!" I cursed as I rolled off the bed to retrieve my jeans. Jasper was scrambling for his boxers, and managed to shove his legs into them and yank his jeans on before we heard her keys hit the kitchen counter. Her next stop would be one of our rooms. We managed to pull our shirts on and both layed on our stomachs on the bed (laying on our backs would show something she didn't need to see, and would only invite unwanted questions) before she knocked and came into my room.

"Hey guys, sorry I wasn't here when you got home, but I had some things to do. You weren't bored, were you?" she asked. We just shook our heads.

"Thats good. Did you wake up late this morning Emmett?" she inquired.

"No, why?" I wondered. She just cocked her head to the side and gave me a long look.

"Well, you must have been a bit off today after gym class, then," she told me, "because your shirt is inside-out." with that she turned and we watched her leave, closing the door behind her. Jasper's head dropped down onto the mattress.

"Oh, my god. That was so reaking close," he muttered from in the blanket.

"Tell me about it, she didn't even notice anything off with you," I groaned.

"Thats because I'm not the gaint lumox that decided to put his shirt on without looking at it," he mocked.

"Oh shut up," I grouched as I shoved him off the bed.

"That wasn't very nice," he pouted.

"I'm not a very nice person," I told him matter-of-factly.

"You're always nice to me. You love me," he pointed out. I nodded.

"This is true," I agree.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, wouldn't want to be frustrated tomarrow at school," he winks. This makes me narrow my eyes, because the bathroom is on the other side of the wall of my room. If he does what hes insuating hes going to do in there and he makes any noise, I would be able to hear it.

"Sunk so low as to tease me now?" I ask him. He ignores me and goes to get his clothes. Oh well. If hes willing to arange this little audio show for me, I might as well enjoy it, I figure. With that thought I lay down and wait to hear the water running in the next room.

...o.o...xx.x.x.x.

So, what do you think?


End file.
